Chiron 90
by skandergoon
Summary: Oneshot. Why is Osaka so spacey?


You decide to explore the woods behind your house one day. You find what looks like a bunker behind a mass of trees and brush. The next day you and your friends find that its abandoned and decide to explore the place. Deep in the complex you find a working computer and decide to have a look. You find a file labeled "Chiron 90". The document is as follows:

Experimental logs-April 24, 2002

Subject 2046 Responds to name Kasuga. Subject has been given 10 by 10 foot holding cell while tests are administered for project "Chiron 90".

April 27, 2002

2046 has been given a trial dose of culture 14 to observe subjects response and has shown considerably improved response over previous trials. Continuing experimentation.

April 28, 2002

Earlier today I gave our only surviving subject a larger dose of culture 14 and was pleased to find a 2% increase in agility and strength. Although still well within human limits, success may be in reach.

May 1, 2002

Personal Log-Fucking dogs in the assault teams high command just told me not only do we need her to be unstoppable, but she needs to have a damn switch to turn her off when they don't need her. It's for a "proper cover" or some shit but the fact remains we're already crossing the border of impossibility and now they keep tacking shit on. Whatever, we can't argue. Lets just get to work.

May 2, 2002

We've began work on a drug that can put culture 14 into a dormant state in the body and another drug that reverses those effects. But so far culture A and culture B have been unsuccessful and culture C doesn't look any better.

May 16, 2002

Culture K has been a complete success it puts culture 14 to the comatose state that we need, but also led us straight to culture L that wakes the culture 14 bacteria but also has shown to keep 96% of culture 14 alive rather than turning them into a foreign tumor in the subjects arteries. However this was only in ideal lab conditions and still needs human testing so we'll begin on 2046 in the next 24 hours.

May 18, 2002

Psychiatric ward reports mild dementia that culminates in a "spacey" personality when culture 14 is dormant. This shouldn't interfere with combat efficiency seeing as emotions are basically stripped when culture K is administered. Speaking of which, culture L is working perfectly and should survive in the body even when under attack from white blood cells due to the antibodies that come with the serum.

May 20, 2002

Well it seems that the longer culture 14 is in the body the more of a grip it takes which means that she should rise in overall combat efficiency about 3% every week.

May 23, 2002

A pitched combat test is scheduled for our little Kasuga. She's going to be given a standard M4A1 carbine and sent into a fake structure to eliminate some dummy targets. I predict that with our new discovery about culture 14 she should be at 30% heightened perception including sight and hearing. She should also be 26% stronger and more agile.

June 2, 2002

Subject 2046 supposedly ranked just below a high ranking Army Ranger in the combat exercise. It looks like we're in real business with the Japanese Counter Terrorism Organization.

Data Corruption Detected /Quarantining file to protect against possible information compromise/

June 26, 2002

Subject 2046 is receiving her first assignment in 48 hours. She's going to be watching over the Prime Minister on his public appearance. We've received notice that several assassination threats have been sent and no other operative will do. It's a good thing the increase in combat efficiency is going faster than it used or I might put a stop to this. But I have faith in our new point man that she'll do well.

June 29, 2002

13 separate extremists tried the same shit on the prime minister and 2046 stopped 11 before they got both hands on their rifles and the other two missed their fist shot which left her open to kill the others.

15 shots fired by both sides total. 13 dead. No civilian casualties or injuries. We threw a party for 2046 after we heard what happened. Cake and everything. Unfortunately we have to turn her over to the Assault teams soon. No deadline yet.

Data Corruption Detected /Quarantining file to protect against possible information compromise/

*#^$%)( 2003

It's all set. For all the school, students, and general public know she's an exchange student from Osaka and is just an average school girl. Should keep the bad guys from getting to her when she doesn't have culture 14 in her. She's now set up with a fake family and has direct access to the military base from her basement and can reach them at anytime. Project Chiron 90 was a complete success.

{Alert} Unauthorized entry detected. Deploying Chiron subjects 2013-2046

{Proximity Warning} Central Bacterial Modification Device/Data Storage Mainframe area breached. Locking all doors and shutters. Please await security personnel to escort to safe room.

{Emergency} Shots fired. Chiron subjects 2018, 2031-2043, 2045 Deceased. Opening escape routes to save remaining Chiron subjects. Advised dispatch military personnel.

* * *

Well... Osaka is some kind of escaped experiment to make some kind of perfect soldier for some kind of counter terrorist group. Thanks for reading.


End file.
